darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Vial of water
A vial of water can be made by using a vial on a water source, or buying it from a store, a player or the Grand Exchange. Certain combinations of ingredients can be mixed in a vial of water to create potions using the Herblore skill. Adding a clean herb to a vial of water creates an unfinished potion. Dropping monsters Levels 1 to 99 Levels 100 and above Obtaining a vial of water Players can obtain a vial of water in several ways: * By trading with another player * Members can use the Lunar spell Humidify to make all the vials in their inventory to be filled with water * By buying them on the Grand Exchange * By using an empty vial on a water source other than a well * By receiving one as a monster drop * 30 vials of water is a possible reward from a herblore crate (small) from Treasure Hunter * By buying them from a shop (often in vial of water packs) ** Sigmund the Merchant's shop in Rellekka (easy Fremennik Tasks and Fremennik Trials quest required) - 6 vial of water packs ** Aemad's Adventuring Supplies in East Ardougne - 6 vial of water packs ** Obli's General Store in Shilo Village (Shilo Village quest required) - 20 vial of water packs ** Jossik in the Lighthouse (Horror from the Deep quest required) - 20 vial of water packs ** Poletax in Taverley (Poletax's Herblore Shop) - 40 vial of water packs ** Lady Meilyr In Prifddinas (Meilyr Clan Store) (Plague's End quest required) - 40 vial of water packs * By withdrawing them from a portable well. Players with the ability to access all the shops that supply vial of water packs can obtain 6,600 vials of water through visiting every shop, for a modest cost of 66k. This method requires very little effort. The individual vials sell for 30 - 35gp each on the Grand Exchange, resulting in a profit in the range of 132 - 165k per run. Tactics for refilling The Grand Exchange update on 9 August 2011 provided an exceptionally short run from one of the bankers to the fountain in the middle. For non-members, an old style hand pump just north of the west bank in Falador provides only a short running distance. Members may find that both the geyser in Neitiznot and the sink in the cellar of Lumbridge Castle are great places to refill vials with water due to close proximity to a bank and one-click banking chests. Higher level members may also use the water pool located in the Meilyr section of Prifddinas if one does not wish to purchase directly from Lady Meilyr. Price history The price of this item has varied due to countless shop updates over the years. Vials of water hovered between 150 and 200 coins prior to the introduction of the Grand Exchange. When shops were updated to have unlimited stock, the price of vials of water plunged and then steadied at about 70 coins each. Then, due to the personalised shops update, the price of this item increased past 240 coins because of the limited number of items in each shop. Vials of water received a price cap of 103 coins on 13 October shortly after the update, along with eyes of newt, lowering it by over half the price. Vials of water were virtually out of stock on the Grand Exchange due to the sudden price change. In order to compensate for the shortage, the vials of water stock increased in Shilo Village from 200 to 1000 on 20 October. On 9 November 2009, vials and vials of water started to be sold in item packs in many stores, allowing players to buy large amounts at once. The ease of obtaining vials of water caused the price to crash again to around 11 coins. For several months, vials of water steadied between 30-50gp each. They now stay below 50gp most of the time. Trivia *Vials of Water appear to be fully filled (4 dose). However, when a potion or unfinished potion is made, it is only 3/4 full. nl:Vial of waterfi:Vial of water Category:Herblore Category:Containers